The Clinical Correlates Core (CCC) will provide a centralized laboratory collection/distribution unit to support the work of the projects within this center. In addition, core laboratories at OSU will receive specimens for analysis. The primary functions of the CCC are to collect, catalog, track, and analyze specimens and provide data to the MAC on results of the analysis of specimens in order to accomplish the objectives of Center projects. The use of this core will be beneficial in regards to reducing cost and increasing efficiency of analyses. The reproducibility of each analysis will be enhanced by the use of this core. Detailed tracking of specimens will be included to ensure the integrity of the specimens and reduce loss.